Weird
by vividreams
Summary: It started out by a question. A very innocent question that started this mess and he blames the baka-ushi and I-pin for the predicament he was in. My first 5996 fanfic. Please r and r!


**Weird**

* * *

It started out by a question.

A very innocent question that started this mess and he blames the baka-ushi and I-pin for the predicament he was in.

 _"Do you think Chrome-nee is pretty?"_

A very innocent and harmless question that they had asked the jyuundaime; which his beloved boss had sputtered words and nonsensical babbling. A faint blush bloomed across his cheeks and although they thought he didn't see, turf-top's sister and the stupid woman were quietly waiting for his reply as they sat on the table in Yamamoto's family's sushi bar.

Yamamoto with his stupid grin gave a small chuckle and admitted that she's cute while the overly energetic grass head managed to change the topic about the female pineapple-haired illusionist to extreme sports.

Then again, Gokudera Hayato's sure that Ryohei always interconnects everything with 'extreme' activities. Except studying of course.

And it was all because the ahou-ushi started to whine about not having any candy because Chrome wasn't present. The girls said something about his half-sister talking her out for shopping.

The very thought of Bianchi made his stomach squirm uncomfortably and the sudden smell of her phantom cooking had bile rising to his throat. It never failed to make him nauseate.

I-pin promptly told him to stop asking for candy from the mist guardian because it was rude. Of course, this made the brat sulk and pulled a tantrum about how 'mean' I-pin was and demanded them to bring Chrome next time.

The two kids started exchanging words which he stopped paying attention to since, who would bother to listen to a couple of kids fight right?

Finally, the stupid cow must have said something that ticked I-pin and made her cross her arms and huffed. She stood up and jumped in front of them and asked the question that he will curse for the rest of his life.

"Do you think Chrome-nee's pretty?"

The question was asked again and he had to blink thrice to realize that she was asking him. Her expression yells that she wanted him to answer her and it was by his rotten luck that when he answered; he suddenly heard a loud 'ahem' behind him.

Gokudera turned around to see his sister standing behind him with a couple of bags hanging from her hands and behind her was the girl in question.

And the face that she made confirmed that she had heard his answer.

* * *

"Don't take my stupid brother's words by heart, he's an idiot" Bianchi soothingly comforted her as they settled back into her new apartment.

After working several odd jobs and errands, the female guardian was able scrimp an acceptable amount of money for her to sublet a shoebox apartment but the girl regarded it as if it was a mansion.

It was tiny and lacked some elbow space but it's hers.

The dozens of shopping bags that Bianchi had forcibly gifted to her seemed to have crowded the space, making her table disappear from the view and the only thing that was hers was the old bag she uses to hide her trident and her old eyepatch.

Speaking of eyepatches, her hand unconsciously flew to her right eye which was covered by a medical patch.

Arashi-san's words had hit a hidden nerve that she thought was supposedly superficial but at the same time fed her insecurity.

The day started well for her; Bianchi-san had invited her to go shopping with her (although she didn't realize that it was meant to fill her almost empty closet not the older woman's) and meet with the boss and the others in Yamamoto-san's sushi bar.

As she stood in front of the mirror to model for Bianchi, a salesgirl had complimented her; talking about how she looks like a doll with huge eyes (more like eye) and pale skin that was complimented by her indigo hair.

Bianchi graced her a maternal smile as she tucked a bang that fell over her face behind her ear which she shyly reciprocated before beckoning her to try on a pretty off-white sundress that had blue trimmings. It was very pretty and it sort of reminded her of the dress she used to wear on her illusionary world.

Back when she was talking to-

She mentally shook her head.

As much as she missed Mukuro-sama, she knew she had to learn to stand on her own. And although she knew it was completely unfair to shut him out; seeking him out just because she missed him will stunt her progress.

 _'My cute little Chrome'_

That was his nickname for her.

True, she was used to someone complimenting her outward appearance even if it was only skin deep and superficial observation, it was a lot better to hear than a weakling or a puppet.

But then Arashi-san's opinion had impossibly negated all the previous comments about her looks.

 _'Do you think Chrome-nee looks pretty?'_

 _'S-she looks weird!'_

He said in a half-scream, making her stare at him with surprise and slight embarrassment color her face before everyone stilled. The silence was cut short when Yamamoto's father showed up with his son on tow with trays of sushi on hand to serve to them.

For all its worth, she merely gave a soft 'Oh' before sitting next to Haru-chan and Lambo who asked her for some candy.

Arashi-san opened his mouth to say something but he must have decided against the thought and closed it to save himself from the trouble.

Everyone resumed their talk after that but there was a faint tension in the air after that.

'I look... weird?' she thought morosely; fingers faintly tracing the gauze that covered her wounded eye.

True she needs to ditch the pineapple style of her hair but she can't really take off the bandages unless they want to see the eye that will be forever shut as the doctors had to remove it.

"Hey"

Chrome was pulled back to reality when Bianchi placed a hand on her shoulder with an inquiring look-

"Don't tell me you're actually affected by his opinion? Leave him be. That kid just needs to put his foot i his mouth sometimes."

"I know," she delicately uttered "I just never thought that I look strange to other people."

The woman gave her a quick look before pinching her hard on the cheeks, making Chrome yelp with surprise (and a bit of pain).

" _Ba-ka_ " she hummed "You really think he's one to give beauty advice? Just don't let it bother you, you're fine"

Chrome felt the familiar hear rush to her cheeks and nodded, happy that somehow she was freaking out over nothing.

* * *

It was **not** nothing.

After hearing Arashi-san's words, the teenage girl became more conscious about how she looked. She began to wear more feminine and conservative clothes like the ones Kyoko-chan likes and even added different pastel colors Haru-chan suggested.

Now when she walked out it public, no one will look at her twice because of her bizarre get up.

The hair and the eyepatch need to go as well.

The hair was simple since it was only held up by a black rubber band that can be bought with 100 yen for a hundred pieces but her eye is a different matter.

She's already using almost half of her power to create illusionary organs but trying to create her eye was in another level.

While her liver, lungs and small intestine wasn't that complex to create since they didn't need external protection excluding her skin, an eye can be difficult especially when the socket was badly damaged.

After attending school and doing her homework, she would sit in front of the mirror with a picture of herself and memorized her left eye; mentally etching the exposed iris, the color and even the lashes. Slowly but surely she was able to pull it off until one day she managed to conjure an illusionary eye.

Chrome was over the moon.

* * *

Gokudera yawned.

Summers always seemed to make him sleepy for some reason and for someone as dutiful as him; waking up late and missing a meeting with the jyuundaime was a big no-no.

Reborn-san had sent a message about a meeting in Namimori Park that sunny Saturday morning and knowing that the others may slack off; he sent a message telling them that attendance was a must lest they wanted to taste his bombs as their lunch.

"Tch, figures" he growled when he saw that he was the only one minus the kids and their moms gathering at the playground were there.

He looked at his watch and the time nearly made him slap himself on the face. The meeting was at 10 and it was only a quarter to nine. No wonder he was still half-alseep!

 _'I should've gone to the Tenth's house!_ ' he sighed before walking to a vending machine to grab some coffee and awake his still slumbering brain.

The young man waited for the can of caffeinated drink to pop down when he suddenly got the feeling that there was someone behind him. Without a moment's hesitation, Gokudera threw out his fist to punch the person that was a bit too close for comfort only to stop midway when he realized it was a girl.

A girl that looks... familiar.

"Arashi-san" she greeted, amethyst eyes wide with surprise.

Wait- eyes?!

It was obviously Chrome... without the pineapple hair and eyepatch.

He blinked once, twice, thrice before he caught himself staring at her with his jaw dropped.

Okay, he must be dreaming because he had his classes with her yesterday and he was pretty damn sure she only had one eye that time!

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" he asked.

For a second, she was taken aback by his bewilderment before dropping her gaze to the ground-

"I... ah..."

Gokudera felt a vein pop from his temple. It's too early for this and he didn't even have his coffee yet!

"Talk louder" he sighed, figuring that his anger won't get him nowhere with this girl.

She must've got the message through that indigo head of hers as she fisted the ends of her peach colored blouse and was about to open her mouth when they heard someone call for them.

"Gokudera-kun, Chrome!"

Ah, it was the jyuundaime.

Finally, at least he didn't have to spend another awkward second with her. The whole sushi bar fiasco was something he'd like to forget very much.

It wasn't like he was trying to insult her- far from it in fact. Although his priorities lies with the Jyuundaime first and foremost, he can still notice a girl if he wants. The grass-head's sister was the school idol along with that baseball addict and she does exude the aura of gentleness and she's kinda cute.

The stupid woman would have been cute too, if she would stop nagging and talking for five seconds.

Most of the girls in school can be so annoying that he would see them faceless but one of the girls that really stood out was Chrome.

He did mean it when he said she looked weird but not because of the hair (although he detests the person who wears that style originally) nor was it because of the eyepatch.

It was the way she sometimes shrinks herself like a violet flower. Like it was afraid to be noticed and stand out but she didn't know that it was doing the opposite.

For guys, they thought it was cute. A 'Yamato Nadeshiko' to some but mostly because how she looked so naive and innocent. He would bet his whole arm that she didn't notice how some of their classmates would look at her when she was staring at the window, no doubt daydreaming.

They did talk about her hair and eye but thought it was some sort of cosplay thing.

But after the words spout out of his mouth, he found himself observing her more and more. How gently she smiles when something pleases her and the openness of her laugh whenever she was with Kyoko and Hana during lunch period. The melancholic look in her eye when they would walk past Kokuyo Land during training wasn't something he could miss.

The wrinkle of distaste on her face when she was offered a pineapple tart (a bit of irony on that part), the reddish tint on her cheek when a love letter fell from her shoe locker. The way her lips pursed with silent disapproval when he insulted the bastard Mukuro and the flash of disappointment when he accidentally called her 'puppet' before he was forced to apologize by the Jyuundaime.

There was something about her that makes it impossible for him to look away and in turn, he finds her weird.

Her expressions were exposed as the sun but at the same time; her smiles hides secrets.

Blurting out that she looks weird may not have been his finest moment but at least she didn't take it as an insult... right?

* * *

The meeting was long although any outsider wouldn't think they were talking about the mafia since they're a bunch of teenagers huddled in a table at Nami's with a baby that has a lizard on its hat and sipping on milkshakes.

"- plus, the Aurelio famiglia's a huge faction for the Italian government, they have immunity."

Reborn finished and looked at them expectedly, silently gouging out their opinion.

Of course, Gokudera was the first to react-

"But what if they turn on us? Unlike the Bovino and Cavallone, the Aurelio doesn't support the Jyuundaime as the successor! We should stay away from them as much as possible!"

Reborn nodded at his words, thoughtful about his concern. "It is true that Alejandro is a traditionalist and prefers a true Italian-born Decimo or at least, has an Italian heritage, but it won't mean that he's gone astray from Vongola."

Gokudera leaned back to his chair and suddenly noticed Chrome stood up before quietly excusing herself to go to the restroom. Yamamoto, the one siting next to her, gave a quick nod before turning his attention back to the Arcobaleno.

Unlike the storm guardian, everyone else was pleasantly surprised at her change; saying that she's very pretty and all that but he can't help but have the urge to ask them if he was the only one who finds it... weird?!

It was like she was a whole other person.

And she started to wear clothes that are very conservative such as turtle necks and long skirts.

He was kind of used to seeing her in sundresses and skirts that end at least by an inch above her knees...

Not that he was looking at her legs!

"It would mean trouble. But do you think that we can ask Alejandro-san about siding with us?" Tsuna asked "If we can convince Alejandro-san that the change is better for all, then the other families may support us too."

Reborn-san considered the jyuundaime's suggestion before a pleased smile bloomed on his face.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of this dame-Tsuna" the tutor praised.

A feeling of pride rose from the storm guardian's chest while the Jyuundaime meekly scratched his cheek at Reborn-san's word. After that whole fiasco with Checkered Face, he personally thought that the Tenth would back out from the title until he told them that he will work hard to fulfill the Primo's Will and live up the Vongola's name.

"Uh-oh, looks like we got trouble" Yamamoto whispered from across his seat.

Gokudera lifted his eyes to where the young man was staring only to find Chrome talking to three guys. Well, more like harassing her judging by her body language.

Before anyone else could react he stood up and approached the scene with his poker face intact. And that poker face can scare the piss out of anyone.

"Oi, do we have a problem here?" he gruffly stated.

The three knuckleheads straightened themselves to scare away the intruder before they looked at him face to face.

A five foot seven young man that silver hair with a dangerous aura around him. His celadon eyes shone with the silent promise of pain. The way he carried himself shows that he had been more than his fair share of fights. And if that wasn't enough, a tall tanned man from a table was half-standing, ready to jump in. There were other guys and strangely, a baby with a fedora watching them- as if daring them to make a move.

Chrome saw an opportunity to slip past them and walked towards Gokudera, a bit pale but kept her face indifferent like the three guys were more of an inconvenience than a threat.

"Well? Keep walking!" he barked, making them scamper like cockroaches.

"Thank you" she whispered.

He gave her a side-glance before he shrugged and walked back, ignoring the stupid stares from turf-head and baseball freak. The jyuundaime gave a grateful look which made him puff his chest with pride while Reborn carried on like nothing happened.

* * *

The meeting was long and they have managed to end it in a good note with Reborn-san extending the proposition to CEDEF for the Aurelio family's background check.

It just so happens he was walking back to his apartment and found the second youngest guardian leaning against a wall near an alley.

Concern for a fellow guardian had drove him to check up on her and when he gave an inquisitive 'Oi', she nearly jumped five feet from the air.

As jumpy as ever.

"P... please, don't look" she stuttered as she scrambled to cover her face.

What the hell?

Her squirming was starting to tick him off and with a single firm tug, he wheeled her around and saw her clutching her left eye.

What the fucking hell?!

"What happened?" He asked, fearing that she was jumped by the thugs or worst, by rival families who targets the Vongola guardians again.

"Ah, I used too much of my flames" she gasped.

"Just to make one freaking eye?!" he exclaimed but not before tossing her arm around his shoulder.

The small woman almost weighed next to nothing as he helped her walk through the silent alley way that led to another street that was thankfully empty. Who would want to be caught with a hurt girl in his arms and just happen to waltz out of the alley.

As he sat her down by the steps of a fire escape and watched her fumble with the pockets of her long skirt.

"Now, what's going on with you? Did you seriously drained your flames just to keep your other eye?"

To use her power so irresponsibly; to think that it would even cross her mind. Sure he didn't deem her sane enough since she allowed a psycho to manipulate her to do his bidding but he regarded her as someone with enough sense to avoid doing something this stupid.

Now she proved him wrong.

"Weird"

Her soft chime-like voice broke him away from his thoughts and he had the urge to level his head down to level with hers to understand what she was mumbling about.

"What?"

"You said I looked weird"

Her voice was calming like the sound of a gentle flow of the river but the accusation behind it was so superfluous that he can't help but gape.

"You did all that, just because I called you weird-looking?" he repeated in an incredulous tone.

The mere thought was laughable only, he didn't feel like laughing.

He felt like bombing her into oblivion.

Seriously, this woman takes their words to face-value.

"Ahou!" he yelled, making her flinch and edged a bit further away from where she was sitting as he began to rain down the thoughts that popped into his head right at that moment.

"Just because I said something, doesn't mean you have to do it. If I told you to jump, you don't have to ask me how high or even jump at all! And using your flames just to look normal? That's just too shallow for someone like you!"

'Someone like you'... huh, he made it seemed like he knew her for a long time to blurt out something like that.

But when he finished his rant; he found her looking at him with a blank stare that made him feel like being scanned by an x-ray machine.

Finally she thawed out from her statue-like state and quickly brushed her bangs to cover her eye that was surely returned to its normal non-illusion state.

"I just wanted to fit in" she admitted, her fingers tugging at the hems of the blouse before he scratched the back of his head and sat on a step lower than hers; the metal step digging on his back.

He stared up at the reddish orange sky that was now being mixed with a couple purple vein-like lines and a flock of birds flying to who knows where.

Gokudera sneaked a peek at his silent companion to find her placing back the familiar eyepatch back.

She does look cute.

Pretty, as I-pin has asked him.

"Better" he said, unaware that the young woman heard him and made her look at him right in the eyes, as if trying to look for a lie.

He stared right back at her; daring to look for it before she eventually backed down with a pinkish hue adding a bit of color to that pale face. He could certainly feel the heat on his face and immediately redirected his attention to the wall.

The silence should have been awkward and tense since they weren't even close enough to be comfortable with each other alone but there's an air of contentment with the lack of words.

Somehow, words seem to be useless and complicates things. It must have been a few minutes before she said-

"It's getting late... arigato for helping me earlier Arashi-san-"

"Gokudera" he interjected.

"Eh?"

Gokudera slipped a hand in his pocket to fish out his carton of cigarettes to retrieve a drag. "Stop calling me 'Arashi-san', just call me by my name. Call me that again and I'll bomb ya."

It was an empty threat. They both knew.

Still, she tested the waters; murmuring his name "Gokudera-san" before giving him a very disarming smile and faced him with sincere gratitude that may be significant to others but meant the whole world for her.

" _Grazie_ , Gokudera-san"

" _Nessun problema_ " he promptly answered, earning him a toothy grin.

They were about to part ways when he called out to her-

"Oi"

She looked back at him with an inquisitive look as he pocketed his hands and shrugged.

"Looking weird? It's not a bad thing. Being too normal is overrated; you have to stand out."

Epiphany dawned on her face before she asked "So... I look alright?"

Chrome waited for him to reply; shell-shocked by her question before he froze up. She thought he would just leave it at that but not before she caught his words-

"You look cute when you smile."

The heart of her face was now accompanied with thousands of butterflies that started to flutter in her stomach. Her heartbeat pulsed in an erratic rhythm that made her knees.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline and a bold idea; Chrome walked up to him and tipped her toes to land a peck on his cheek.

"Wha-"

Before he could say anything else, she took a step back and jumped. At mid-leap, she disappeared like she was never really there in the first place.

And so, Gokudera Hayato stood in the middle of the street, jaw hanging down and yelled-

"What the fuck just happened?!"

Wholly unaware that there's a stain of blush on his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: Um... please Read and Review? Thanks!


End file.
